We are NOT the champions...
This is a comedy video that was uploaded on December 14, 2012. It guest stars Gabby, Madisen, Carly, Chloe, and Lillie. Episode Content Kool-Aid Man - ' This bit was ripped from Family Guy, with love. This is one of Sydney's personal favorite FG moments ever. In this video, he appears after Gabby says "We are getting robbed! Robination! Yeah, yeah." Then he comes in and says "Oh yeah!" Click 'here ' to see the original Family Guy clip. '''Suprised Ryan Seacrest - ' He pops up whenever something shocking is said. On this episode, he is suprised when Sydney says "I am wearing my Thursday socks and it's Saturday!" FUN FACT: This is his second appearance in one of Sydney's videos. He was also in the first episode of 'The Sleepover Show. ' 'Rainbow Fish - ' This picture appears after Gabby sings a parody of Adele's "Rolling in the Deep" called "Schwimming in the Sea." (Yes, it was about David Schwimmer.) She then says "I don't like that- I'm never reading that book again." Of course she will read it again because it is a classic. This picture was shown while playing "Lilttle Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. 'Freakin' Monkey -' This is a stuffed animal that Gabby got for Valentine's Day from her relatives. It sings "Shout" by Tears for Fears (must have been a one-hit wonder because I've never heard of them). It appears after Gabby says "Freakin' Monkey!" Hence, the origin of the name. 'Family Guy Time - ' This is a re-enactment of the "cool-whip scene" from Family Guy. It's weird because they totally left that part out and only did the weirdest part possible. Sydney plays "Brian" and Gabby plays "Meg." FUN FACT: Sydney is actually eating a thin slice of sauceless pizza, not pie. And there was no hair in it whatsoever. Click here' to see the original Family Guy version. '''Noseflare Farm -' Sydney had found footage on her computer of the second edition of The Sleepover Show and she had forgotten to put this in there. So, she put it in this video and cropped it very tight. She thought she should also slow it down for dramtic effect and add farm music plus a cow "Moo." According to Sydney, it was "a match made in heaven." ***************************************************FIRST INTERMISSION****************************** This is used to seperate the videos from sleepovers with Gabby and a sleepover at Sydney's house with Gabby and Madisen. The song "I Got The Sun in the Morning and The Moon at Night" from Annie Get Your Gun plays in the background. 'Hunger Games - ' This was in homage to The Hunger Games. They all loved the movie and wanted to pay it "Tribute." (haha see what I did there? Oh, shut up? Ok, whatever. I was only joking.) It played Jennifer Lawrence as Katniss saying "I volunteer as tribute!" while they were holding up the HG symbol. 'Paranorman's Nose -' Madisen told Sydney that her nose looked like Paranorman's nose. Gabby agreed, but Sydney thought that it didn't resemble it at all. So, she questioned the viewers "Does my nose remind you of Paranorman's nose?" ********************************************* SECOND INTERMISSION****************************** It is exactly the same as the first intermission. The only difference is "2nd" placed in front of it. It seperates the videos from Sydney's sleepover with Gabby and Madisen from the videos when Sydney was visiting her dad's house with Carly, Chloe, and Lillie. 'What/Watts - ' This is a joke Sydney came up with. It is very lame and she knows it, but she was determined to get Chloe to laugh. The joke is "What is power measured in?" and then Chloe and her go back and fourth with "What?" and "Watts." 'Chloe's Closet -' During this segment, Chloe shows us several articles of clothing coming from her closet. Sydney then asks her questions about them. We see: #A Vest from JC Penny's. #A Shirt-Thing from forever 21. #A Shirt (that supposedly comes with a tank-top) from Goodies. #A Cardigan from CATO. #A Shirt from Charming Charlie's. 'Velociraptor!! - ' This is shown during the segment "Chloe's Closet" after Chloe says she got her cardigan from CATO. The footage was tinted green, replayed multiple times in a row, and has a dinosaur noise in the background. 'A Charming Chant - ' This is a chant that Sydney made up one day after shopping at "Charming Charlie's." She decided to share it with Chloe and decided they should put it in the video and chant it together multiple times. Here are the lyrics: Charming Charlie's Chubby Cheddar Cheese! Yeah! (x3) 'Dance Montage - ' This is a montage of dancing between Carly, Lillie, and Carly once again. It is shown while playing "Disco Soos" from Gravity Falls. 'Grocery Store Dance - ' This is Sydney's signature dance that she made up. You pretend like you a walking in an aisle with your cart, grab a can peaches, and pay for it at the register while using a coupon. Here are the lyrics: Rolling down the aisle, what do I see? A can of peaches! Oh look, that's for me! And so I go to the register, what do I say? Oh, I have a coupon! I'll use it today! 'Opera - ' This was the sond time this effect has been used in her video. She has done it once before for The Sleepover Show. This one includes: Carly, Lillie, Chloe, then Sydney. 'Subscribe! - ' This is Lillie saying "Subscribe!" to the camera vert cutely. This is done in order to obtain the cute factor to get viewers to ... subscribe. This was the first time it was done, but it reappears in the "Call Your Girlfriend" by Robyn, Music Video Cover. The ORIGINAL Video